List of characters in Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!
This is a list of characters that appear in the manga and anime series, Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! (also known as Charger Girl! Jūden-chan!!) Jūden-chan Juden-chan (aka Charger Girls), are people from a parallel world whose jobs are to monitor the level of depressions in people. They are generally not seen or heard by humans, and are equipped with technology that allows them to phase through objects too. The people they monitor are ranked A-F based on their depression levels, with A being near suicidal. When a target ranked C or higher is spotted, the jūden-chan pulls a giant plug from a nearby electrical source and charges them with positive energy. ; : The female protagonist. She is a "Jūden-chan": someone from a world that is parallel to our own, capable of recharging people who are depressed or unlucky. She is however not very good at it and is a bit of an airhead. Because she has the ability to use phasing, she normally can't be seen by regular humans. This is done so she can do her job without causing distraction. She loves to watch an ecchi anime series called "Miracle Witch Milly". Whilst other Juden-chan focus on charging people and getting paid, Plug focuses on discovering the root of their problems so that they won't become depressed again, eventually learning to create these chances herself. ; : Plug's fellow Jūden-chan and rival, who becomes her supervisor. She is rather serious when it comes to work and is rather annoyed with how Plug is carrying out her job. In turn, Plug finds Alesta irritating for interfering with her work and the two girls tend to fight a lot. She sometimes ends up crying, which Plug uses as blackmail material. Compared to Plug, Alesta is rather busty, which causes Plug to tease her about that. She has feelings for Sento from the moment she saw him, but he is rather oblivious to this. Following their first meeting, Alesta seems to have garnered a fetish for being hit by a baseball bat. ; : :The head of the organisation that oversees the Juden-chan and Roden-chan. She has a fierce temper and constantly deducts Plug's salary due to her incompetence. She does however have good judgement in her commands. ; : :A Roden-chan, aka Leakage Girl, who monitors activity such as electrical disturbances, and apprehends criminals suspected of harboring electricity for profit. They have more advanced equipment than the Juden-chan, as well as gadgets to apprehend criminals. ; : :Another Roden-chan, who often partners with Kuran. Both of them seem to take a liking to Sento after their first encounter with him. ;Rinko, Maako, Taako, Chikko and Sokko :Fellow Juden-chan from Plug's department, who are pretty similar to her in personality, but still occasionally berate her when her pay gets cut. ; :A Juden-chan who heads up the Samarium Cobalt division that Plug becomes a part of dedicated to charging targets in Africa. She is also a lesbian in a relationship with another Juden-chan, Tesla. ; :Another member of the Samarium Cobalt division, and Waver's lover. ; :Another member of the Samarium Cobalt division, who has freckles on her cheeks. ; :Another member of the Samarium Cobalt division, who has messy hair and is generally sleepy. Humans ; : A young man who is the only human capable of seeing both Plug and Alesta. He works at a family restaurant and has a rather short temper, which results in frequently hitting Plug (and at times Alesta as well) with a baseball bat or whatever is within reach; this has become a running gag in the series. He occasionally helps Plug and Alesta with their work, teaching Plug that the best way to find an opportunity to charge is to make one yourself. He lives with his younger sister. He's capable of absorb the counter-current of Kenta Kajiwara, the Z-class boy. ; : Sento's younger sister. She lives together with her brother and wants to do household chores, but Sento told her not to because he feels responsible for her. She cares for her brother and is frustrated that she is not allowed to help him, making her depressed and unhappy (and a prime target for Plug). ; : The best friend of Hakone. She has a crush on Sento, whom she calls "Senny", and is struggling to confess to him, but Sento seems to be unaware of it and only thinks of her as a little sister, much to her frustration. Later on in the manga, she gains the ability to see and touch Juden-chan. ;Kenta Kajiwara A young boy who became worried about the prospect of bullies at school, due to the effects of Rona Elmo. He is called a Z rank since the counter-current he gives off to Juden-chan trying to charge him is too powerful. Nonetheless, Plug became determined to save him, even at the risk of burning her arms off. ; : Sento's well-endowed boss at a family diner he works at. She appears to have a lolita complex and takes interest in young girls, particularly Hakone. ;Sento's Father Whilst absent in the anime, he appears in the first chapter of the manga in place of Hakone. The beratement he received from Sento for being a poor father caused him to reach a level higher than A, which would cause his heart to fail if left alone. With Plug's help, he is saved. Antagonists ; : :A Hōden-chan (discharger girl) that saps away positive energy from people. She hates being alone, and since noone in the human world can see her, she treats everyone like toys. Despite her small appearance, she is very powerful, being able to defeat Rōden-chan at the snap of her finger. ; :A mysterious man who appears to be in charge of something evil. Other characters ; : :A magical girl from a rather perverted television show called "Miracle Witch Milly" that seems to be aired at whatever time of day is convenient. Partnered with her insulting sidekick Bitch (voiced by Tomoko Kaneda), she goes against her arch rival, Bloody Selica (voiced by Asami Imai), generally having her clothes removed in the process. In the end though, she falls in love with Selica and they become lovers instead of rivals. ; :An original character who appears in the PSP game. Category:Lists of anime and manga characters